Noche en Rodorio
by September's Child
Summary: Oneshot No Yaoi. "Saga recorre cada estancia, cada esquina, cada penumbra. Cada palabra de las pocas que han compartido durante las últimas semanas, y al fin su corazón lo va asumiendo de verdad...Kanon no estará allí nunca más, sencillamente porque allí no existe su lugar". Escena que ocurre años después de "Tarde en Rodorio".


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Para festejar el cumpleaños de los gemelos de Kurumada, me complace poder compartir este sencillo Oneshot con todos los amantes de Kanon y Saga en particular, y de Saint Seiya en general. Técnicamente podría ser la secuela del fic publicado hoy hace justamente un año, titulado **"Tarde en Rodorio",**_ _y aunque podría enriquecer el contexto haber leído el anterior, no es necesario para seguir el hilo de éste._

 _Lo dedico especialmente a Victoria Nike y Zryvan, en agradecimiento por su sincera amistad y por animarme a no rendirme con mis locuras._

 _También debo una mención a Lady Saori, que comparte fecha de cumpleaños con los gemelos. ¡Felicidades!_

 _Gracias de antemano por las lecturas que pueda recibir :)._

* * *

 **## Noche en Rodorio ##**

Hoy hay celebración en el Santuario.

La armadura de Géminis acaba de conocer a quién a partir de este momento será su digno portador. El joven Saga no ha defraudado en ninguna de las pruebas que el Patriarca Shion había dispuesto para él, y el destino también ha jugado a su favor.

El joven adolescente, nacido bajo el signo de Géminis, ha sido el primero en conseguir el oro por el que tanto se esfuerzan los demás chicos que en breve también se irán uniendo a la orden de Athena. Él ha sido quién ha dotado de luz e ilusión otras esperanzas que hasta ahora eran sólo promesas en sus tiernos corazones. Las constelaciones aguardan la llegada de su flamante defensor, y Saga acaba de demostrar que sí, que las palabras del Patriarca son francas y que el reconocimiento y el poder es alcanzable para todos los que luchen por él.

O en su todavía inocencia de corazón, éso es lo que desea creer.

Así que esta noche hay fiesta en el Santurario, el gran Salón Patriarcal se viste de gala y la magnificente armadura de Géminis preside la cena que todos comparten. En el ágape no falta una rica variedad de alimentos asados y frutas de temporada, y las sinceras felicitaciones amenizan con calidez el frenesí con el que se alimentan todas sus ilusiones.

Y Saga está feliz, exuberante en su alegría. Siente que el cosmos acaba de compensar con creces todos sus esfuerzos, todas las noches en vela y toda la sangre que ha manado de sus manos y rodillas, y que ha ido dejando su firma en la arena. No lo puede negar, está orgulloso de sí mismo, y así lo demuestra la embobada sonrisa que desde hace horas luce su todavía adolescente rostro.

Indudablemente su sonrisa se aprecia feliz, pero si alguien se atreviera a asomarse a su verde y pura mirada, quizás no hallaría la réplica de la alegría que dibujan sus labios.

El noble verde de su mirada no está tan iluminado como pareciera, pero nadie se fija en ello.

Su opacada mirada finge orgullo mientras de soslayo busca una única sonrisa entre todas las sonrisas que le rodean, sin ser capaz de hallarla.

Algo se rompe en su interior cuando lentamente va asumiendo que ya no la encontrará más, ni allí ni quizás en algún otro lugar. No porque los labios que puedan esbozarla estén lejos, sino porque tal vez, esta misma tarde, se han olvidado de dibujar.

La fiesta sigue, la música conquista todos los templos que poco a poco irán acogiendo a sus dueños y Saga no puede resistirse más. Debe encontrarle, hablar con él, quizás disculparse aunque todavía no sabe exactamente de qué, pero no puede adentrarse en sus nuevos aposentos sin saber siquiera dónde dormirá él...

Su hermano. Su mitad...El pedazo de alma que ahora mismo siente faltar en su interior.

Desaparecer no le resulta cómodo; es el epicentro de toda atención, pero sus dotes de palabra y seducción tampoco conocen rival. Le vale una excusa tan simple y llana como es nombrar lo abrumado que se siente su espíritu y la necesidad de reposo que reclama su cuerpo después de tanto desgaste físico y derroche de emoción, acompañado de un sinfín de agradecimientos y disculpas que al fin le abren paso hacia la escalinata que desciende al Tercer Templo.

Una tierna esperanza le insta a creer que le hallará allí, esperándole. No para recibirle con los brazos abiertos corriendo hacia él para felicitarle también, no...Saga se conformaría simplemente con hallarle allí, pero las penumbras en las que están sumidos sus nuevos aposentos le relatan que sus baldosas no han sido pisadas por nadie. No hay ningún aroma familiar que envuelva la nueva atmósfera que poco a poco se irá convirtiendo en su hogar. Tampoco existe la presencia de objetos ajenos, aunque conocidos, ni de de prendas de ropa usadas por el que desea ver y no está.

Saga inspira profundamente, exhala todo el aire acopiado a través de sus labios entreabiertos y piensa, piensa mientras recorre cada estancia, cada esquina, cada penumbra, cada palabra de las pocas que han compartido durante las últimas semanas, y al fin su corazón lo va asumiendo de verdad...

Kanon no estará allí nunca más, sencillamente porque allí no existe su lugar.

Sus pies emprenden la carrera, buscan atajos que le alejen del camino principal y van devorando polvorientos palmos de tierra hasta que sus ojos avistan luces y su olfato comienza a percibir el salado aroma que se desprende del mar. Las calles de Rodorio aún no duermen, y atravesarlas corriendo sin llamar la atención requiere de un sosiego que Saga, ahora mismo, no conoce. Trata de detenerse, cobrarse aire y paciencia y exhalar la mezcla esperando el éxito que necesita.

Poco a poco va consiguiendo un paso más sobrio y una respiración más acompasada, pero sus ojos no descansan. Viran a derecha e izquierda intentando de ubicarle en alguna cantina, esquina o portal de algún burdel. Casi cualquier lugar sería una buena opción, pese a que hace rato que su corazón ya sabe dónde hallarlo, siendo justamente el lugar donde no quiere ir.

Porque allí donde es posible que esté, años atrás, él mismo gestó una promesa infantil que Kanon ya no creyó. Una promesa en la que residía un futuro rebosante de esperanzas para los dos, aunque sólo existiera dentro de su cálido corazón.

Otra inspiración es necesaria para armarse de determinación, y no se permite vacilar más. Sus decididos pasos hallan la pequeña plaza presidida por un olivo tan viejo o más que el pueblo, testigo de sinceros sueños, pero Kanon tampoco está allí.

Saga respira con cierto alivio, pero que la plaza no cobije la sombra de su hermano no significa que sus pies no la hayan atravesado. Seguramente su derrota le habrá conducido más abajo, hacia un terreno oscuro, solitario y seguro, donde él acostumbra a decir que la sal obra milagros...que la sal lo cura todo.

Las rápidas suposiciones de Saga esta vez no fallan, y entre brumas salinas y penumbras lunares, sentado en la húmeda arena avista la recortada figura del cuerpo abatido de su hermano. Sus pasos se detienen lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver que algo tiene entre manos, siendo estrujado con tristeza y evidente desdén, cayendo arrojado a sus pies una vez su presencia se hace evidente tras él.

\- Llevo rato buscándote, Kanon...- Saga intenta hablar con voz clara, pero la emoción amenaza en traicionarle pronto si no se controla.

Kanon no responde de inmediato. Se toma su tiempo, no por forjarse una importancia que jamás le ha sido otorgada, sino para darse un espacio donde poder armar una sólida muralla de indiferencia alrededor de su alma.

\- Peor para ti. Te estás perdiendo tu fiesta, tu homenaje.- Responde al fin, con voz gruesa.

Kanon desea...necesita sonar duro y altivo, pero el restriegue que profiere su brazo contra sus ojos tomados y la acuosidad que desciende por su nariz también le traiciona en su nefasta comedia.

\- La celebración ya me aburría...

El mayor quiere sentarse al lado de su hermano, sentir su antigua complicidad hombro contra hombro, verle sonreír de algún modo, pero todo lo que puede hacer es dolerse al ver el encogimiento de hombros que recibe como respuesta y recuperar de la arena el recuerdo en forma de vieja fotografía que Kanon acaba de olvidar. Una fotografía que fue tomada años atrás en ese mismo pueblo, durante una calurosa tarde de verano donde sus corazones comenzaban a descubrir una realidad que se les ocultaba, y que con paciente constancia y lentitud se disponía a carcomerles el alma.

Ahora, el reflejo de sus infantiles rostros se estremece entre los dedos de Saga, presentándose marchitado por el tiempo y la impotencia que en él han impreso unas manos tan poderosas como menospreciadas.

Saga observa la fotografía con un deje de nostalgia y comedida ternura, acariciando sus cuerpo y sus faces con inconscientes gestos de sus dos pulgares. No hace tantos años que un pedacito de sus almas fue plasmada en esa imagen instantánea, pero allí sus expresiones ya delineaban una distancia que el mayor de los gemelos nunca había querido creer cierta.

Al menos hasta hoy.

Con forzada resignación suspira profundamente, guardando la imagen bajo la protección del cinto que ciñe sus ropas, intentando encontrar en algún recodo de su interior las palabras con las que poder acercarse a su hermano.

\- Kanon...- Dice, tratando de llamar la atención de aquél que concienzudamente se niega a mirarle.- Yo...lo siento...- Añade, haciendo el intento de sentarse a su lado, aunque viéndose coartado ante la severa mirada que al fin le despacha su hermano.

El menor deja escapar una rápida y amarga risilla, negándose a ofrecer su mirada.- No...no lo sientes, Saga. En absoluto, así que no me mientas.- Le espeta en respuesta, con una brusquedad donde la tristeza pesa demasiado.- Estás orgulloso y satisfecho de tu éxito, y no esperes que yo también te felicite, porque no lo voy a hacer...No puedo hacerlo...

\- Yo no pongo las normas, Kanon. Y yo te quiero a mi lado, lo sabes de sobras...¡Te necesito ahí, conmigo!

\- ¡Pues díselo al puto viejo que te ha regalado a ti la armadura y a mí el destierro!

Ahora sí. Ahora Kanon le acuchilla con los ojos de su alma herida, se alza de una arrebolada, y sin preocuparse en sacudir la húmeda arena que ha quedado adherida a sus sucios ropajes se aleja de Saga todo lo que la frontera del mar le permite. El tímido romper de olas lame sus piernas medio desnudas, y la luz de la luna se refleja exquisita en unas aguas que esta noche quizás sanen las llagas de la piel, pero no lo harán con las del alma.

\- Comprendo que estés cabreado, que no lo veas justo...- Intenta justificarse Saga, aproximándose a su gemelo, pero sin invadir en exceso su necesidad de espacio.-...yo te prometo que_

Una mueca de nerviosa risa atraviesa el rostro de Kanon, que se muerde los labios para evitar vomitar todo lo que cruza por su cabeza. Sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡Cállate, joder! ¡No sigas pareciendo tan patético, Saga! - El menor acaba escupiendo las palabras como si éstas fueran veneno que le quema la lengua, con toda la intención de herir a aquél que tarde o temprano acabará olvidándole también.- Tus promesas se las lleva el viento. No sirven de nada...

\- Intentaré hablar con el Patriarca Shion, decirle que también te admita a ti, que tu poder no tiene porque conocer ningún exilio...- Un ruego yace tras las probabilidades que plantean las palabras de Saga. Un ruego que el mayor no se atreve a pronunciar en voz alta, y que el menor ya no está dispuesto a escuchar.- Dame tiempo, Kanon...

La mirada de Saga brilla entre la oscuridad que ampara las soledades de ambos, y a Kanon le hierve la decepción por todas las venas que riegan su derrotado cuerpo. No quiere girarse hacia su hermano. No desea encontrarse con esa mirada que le reclama lo que él ya ni quiere ni puede ofrecerle...Únicamente se siente con fuerzas de bajar su propia mirada y dejarla navegar entre el apocado vaivén de las olas que van lamiendo sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué tiempo, Saga? - Inquiere al fin, ya sin rabia en su voz apagada.- Tiempo lo teníamos esa condenada tarde en este mismo pueblo, en que tú te empeñaste en sacarte una foto conmigo y llenarme la cabeza de fábulas que sólo estaban escritas para que las vivieras tú.

\- Kanon...

\- Podríamos haber hecho muchas cosas entonces...- Prosigue Kanon, sacando a relucir su orgullo mejor trabajado al tiempo que se arma de valor para afrontar la mirada de su gemelo mayor.-...Podríamos haber huido lejos. O podríamos haber seguido nuestros caminos juntos, plantando cara al destino que yo ya veía escrito ante nosotros y al que tú te empeñabas en darle la espalda.

\- Éramos unos críos entonces...no acabábamos de comprender lo que sucedía...

\- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿No acabábamos de comprender?! - Exclama Kanon esbozando una mueca de incomprensión que obliga a Saga a bajar la mirada.- Joder, hermano...Habla por ti porque yo sí que comprendía...Recuerdo lo que te dije como si fuera ayer..."Según el viejo, hay doce constelaciones que serán defendidas por doce supuestos guerreros, nacidos todos bajo el signo zodiacal correspondiente...Nosotros somos dos...sobra uno de nosotros...". Éso te dije, y te negaste a aceptar la evidencia ¿y por qué? ¡Pues porque a ti ya te estaba bien, aunque todavía no lo supieras!

\- Podría haber sido peor, Kanon...- Se atreve a soltar Saga, en un nefasto intento de justificar la bendición que las estrellas siempre han guardado para él, para el primogénito de los gemelos herederos de la desgracia de Cástor y Pólux, inmortales para siempre en su constelación regente.

\- ¡Qué cojones tienes, Saga! - Kanon niega con la cabeza, devuelve su mirada al mar y aprieta los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo, amarrando la ira que le insta a golpear la suficiencia que comienza a mostrarle su gemelo.

\- ¡No me hables así! ¡Te crees muy adulto y maduro pero te recuerdo que todavía tenemos catorce años!

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Sólo por éso me debo conformar? ¿Agradecer que mi repudio no ha sido aún peor?

\- Por supuesto, Kanon. Aunque no te lo creas, he investigado. He estudiado y leído sobre todas y cada una de las generaciones donde el Santuario ha conocido su orden completa, y créeme si te digo que tu situación podría haber sido peor. En cierto modo en esta era tú eres..."libre"...

La acidez corroe la instantánea carcajada que asalta a Kanon, asombrado ante las palabras que Saga ha osado restregarle por la cara.

\- "Libre" dices...¿Y qué clase de libertad es ésta?. Yo no veo nada peor que te dejen sin hogar cuando nunca te han hecho sentir como si realmente tuvieras algún hogar. Yo aquí ahora no existo. En realidad...no lo he hecho nunca. La única diferencia es que a partir de hoy lo haré. Existiré. Y existiré sin tener que escuchar tu voz repleta de mentiras, viviendo solamente por mí. "Libre"...pues quizás sí tengas razón...- Reflexiona con verdaderas ganas de herir.- Ahora "libre" lo soy para alejarme de ti.

\- Kanon...¡¿Cómo decirte que yo no lo elegí?! ¡¿Que no era ésto lo que había soñado para ti y para mí?! - Saga se exaspera ante la desventaja que está adquiriendo en esta batalla dialéctica, y sin pensarlo se halla extinguiendo la distancia que les separa hasta poder posar su mano sobre un tenso hombro que de inmediato le rechaza.- Kanon...escúchame...

\- ¡No digas nada, joder! - Kanon se gira totalmente y se queda cuerpo a cuerpo frente a Saga y el sincero rostro de tristeza que sus facciones muestran.- ¡Sólo vete! ¡Largo de aquí! - Sus manos colisionan contra el pecho de Saga, y el medido empujón le obliga a retroceder.- ¡Aléjate de mi vista y de mi condena!

\- Si lo deseaas puedo encontrarte un rincón en el Tercer Templo. Nadie debería saber que también estás ahí, conmigo...- Propone Saga, con la voz quebrada de impotencia.

\- Yo puedo buscarme la vida donde sea. Tú mismo me lo acabas de recordar...Debo agradecer la "libertad" que este lugar ha guardado para mí- Le replica Kanon con sorna, sintiéndose casi tan débil de voz como acaba de percibir a su hermano. Sorbiéndose los mocos que descienden por su nariz, fieles acompañantes de unas lágrimas que aborrece- Y lo haré, Saga...No necesito más seguir viviendo de tu caridad.

\- No es caridad...

\- Pues no quiero ser la sombra de tu gloria y vanidad.

\- Podemos unirnos y luchar juntos para cambiar el destino...

Saga aún se cree sus nobles e infantiles palabras, pero para Kanon hace tiempo que éstas han perdido todo significado y valor.

\- Tu destino está esperándote ahí arriba, donde la luz ciega...- Dice, extendiendo su brazo con el dedo índice indicando las yermas tierras que a él nunca le han querido.- Y el mío no quieras saberlo, hermano...porque ni yo mismo lo sé...

\- ¡Lo que no quiero es perderte, imbécil! - Ahora es Saga el que se toma el turno de plantar las manos sobre el pecho de su hermano, ejerciendo una presión que casi le invita a zambullirse en el agua que realmente esta noche nada sana.

\- ¡Ya me has perdido, Saga! ¡Desde que nos hicieron creer en un futuro que no estaba pensado para dos! ¡Asúmelo de una puta vez!

La réplica de Kanon emerge de entre las aguas cargada de ira, y sus puños buscan venganza sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, pero Saga no es débil...Sólo es demasiado joven y se siente en exceso abrumado.

Ambos forcejean, miden sus fuerzas tratando de controlar un cosmos que ha nacido igual de poderoso en los dos. Se empujan, se insultan y se desprecian hasta el punto que necesitan detenerse y fundir sus almas en una pura fragua que quizás no volverán a sentir jamás.

Largos segundos transcurren sabiéndose abrazados, tragándose las lágrimas y el miedo que copa cada célula de sus adolescentes cuerpos y almas.

\- Dime qué puedo hacer para que no te alejes de mí y lo haré, Kanon...lo que sea...- Saga estrecha aún más su abrazo cuando siente que Kanon intenta deshacerse de él, pero ahora su fuerza y determinación puede más que la impotencia y frustración que nutre a su hermano.

\- No puedes hacer nada, Saga...nada.- Murmura Kanon, respirando trabajosamente contra el hombro de su gemelo al tiempo que sus puños se cierran sobre las telas que visten el pecho de Saga y los ojos se secan sobre un hombro que no volverá a cobijar su dolorosa soledad.- Tú no lo quieres ver, pero este lugar nos ha destrozado...Aquí acaba lo que compartimos, hermano...

\- Kanon...

El menor se resiste a seguir sintiéndose abrazado, y lucha para apartarse de ese cálido contacto que sabe que algún día, en alguna ocasión, también extrañará con toda su alma.

Saga insiste en mantenerle cerca, pero no le fuerza todo lo que podría. Lentamente sus brazos cesan en la presión y su corazón se duele cuando Kanon consigue apartarse los pasos suficientes que comienzan a definir su insalvable grieta.

\- Vete, Saga...- Le invita Kanon, ya sin fuerza en la voz ni en los desganados gestos que apenas acompañan sus palabras.- Tu armadura te espera. Tus futuros compañeros deben estar pensando dónde te has metido, tú...el primer homenajeado y dignamente nombrado Caballero Dorado de una orden de bastardos.

Saga agacha la cabeza, retrocede a duras penas dos palmos y lucha para contener dentro de sí unas lágrimas que no desea tener que borrar otra vez. No en su presencia.

\- ¿Vendrás a visitarme alguna vez? - Inquiere antes de partir, alzando al frente unos ojos que chocan con la espalda de quien ya no va a mostrarle el rostro. Un rostro que bajo la luz de la luna, luce bañado en silenciosas lágrimas.

\- Quizás...no lo sé.- Esgrime su voz con desdén.

\- De alguna manera...¿sabré de ti? - Insiste Saga, casi sin esperanza.

No hay más respuesta que otro encogimiento de hombros. Kanon sigue negándose en devolverle ninguna mirada. Ni tan sólo le ofrece unas escuetas palabras que rubriquen su prematura despedida. El menor únicamente espera...y Saga al fin lo comprende, y lo acepta.

Vuelve a agachar la cabeza y lentamente se da media vuelta, asimilando la que amenaza en convertirse en su primera derrota como legítimo Caballero de Géminis de la nueva orden de Athena.

Ahí, en esa solitaria playa, acaba de morir lo que han compartido como verdaderos hermanos.

Lo que ninguno de los gemelos todavía sabe es que dentro de pocos meses, a escasos kilómetros de ahí, volverán a verse.

Con nocivas palabras y pérfidas ambiciones, volverán a envenenarse. Con malas decisiones, se lanzarán a destruirse.

Y definitivamente, rasgando los últimos hilos de su fraternal lazo, acabarán de perderse.

FIN


End file.
